


Trigger Warning (Poem)

by Squish



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Poetry, References to Depression, Struggle, poem, self doubt, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6181342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squish/pseuds/Squish





	Trigger Warning (Poem)

Trigger warning, trigger warning.  
My life is now a trigger warning.  
I have to warn before I speak,  
Warn before I act.

Are you okay with this?  
Can I tell you?  
It won’t hurt your feelings?  
Now let me share my horror story

But you don’t really care,  
You just want to keep up the barrier.  
Don’t let it infect your life,  
Like the parasite living off mine.

So this is your trigger warning,  
Your chance to get out,  
Because I’ve experienced Hell so many times,  
And my life is a damn trigger warning.

But I was given no option, no warning.  
I just had to endure and let it feed,  
So why can you choose to walk away,  
When I am wasting and dying before you?

Trigger warning, trigger warning.  
Screw your trigger warning.  
Don’t walk away,  
Help me.


End file.
